


A Little Bit Closer

by kurtpuppet



Series: We Couldn't Change It If We Tried [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher Kurt, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Hummel and Blaine have been fooling around for a month now and Blaine wants to take a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> If it hadn't been obvious before, I don't know how to write summaries and that sucks. I hope you enjoy!

Blaine was seated in Mr. Hummel’s desk with his bare legs wrapped around his teacher’s waist, forehead resting on his collarbone and arms hooked around his shoulders, Mr. Hummel’s fingers pumping in and out of his pussy rhythmically.

Soft sighs and moans were leaving Blaine’s lips, Mr. Hummel’s mouth was attached to Blaine’s neck, kissing and laving and occasionally sucking the tender skin.

With the blinds shut and the two doors securely locked they were enjoying Mr. Hummel’s free period and Blaine’s lunch time alone in the History classroom. It was one of those days when Mr. Hummel kept it slow, when every touch was savored and unhurried, when he drew it out until Blaine felt like snapping at any moment. ~~~~

If he let himself, Blaine could come just like this, with the pleasure buzzing inside him. It’d be too easy to just let go but as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on Mr. Hummel’s talented fingers he couldn’t help the sensation that something was missing, or more like they weren’t doing enough.

Blaine was getting really good at giving blowjobs and Mr. Hummel never passed an opportunity to finger Blaine or go down on him and it was wonderful, everything Blaine had ever dreamed of, but there was the next _thing_ that Blaine thought would be obvious. Mr. Hummel hadn’t talked to him about trying it yet and Blaine wanted, he _yearned_ it. Even if it scared the crap out of him he was sure he wouldn’t think twice if Mr. Hummel asked him to lie on his back and spread his legs.

With a stammering heart he pulled away slightly from Mr. Hummel’s neck. “I want to – to have sex.” Blaine said, lifting his head to look at Mr. Hummel’s face and lowering his hands to Mr. Hummel’ sides, his teacher had retrieved his hand from Blaine’s groin and was holding his hip instead.

“We’re having sex.”

“But I – I want _sex_ , I mean –”

“Intercourse?” Mr. Hummel asked. Blaine nodded and lowered his face again to Mr. Hummel’s broad shoulder taking his hand away from his hip and guiding it towards his cunt. Mr. Hummel took the hint and started tracing his engorged labia with his middle finger. “I want that too,” he whispered next to Blaine’s ear as he pushed his finger inside Blaine again, making him gasp. “Not here, though,” Mr. Hummel trailed kisses down his neck, “I want to take my time with you.”

Blaine whined when Mr. Hummel bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and gripped tighter the back of Mr. Hummel’s dress shirt as his teacher slid another finger inside him, twisting his wrist to get a better angle and crooking his fingers to get to the sweet spot inside Blaine that made him sob with pleasure.

Mr. Hummel massaged his insides, making Blaine’s hips swivel as much as he could manage in his precarious position. Blaine didn’t have to open his eyes to know Mr. Hummel was smirking down at him, enjoying it way too much when he got him like this.

“Mr. Hummel…” Blaine moaned.  

“What is it?”

“Kiss me, please.”

Mr. Hummel complied easily, licking his way into Blaine’s mouth and swallowing every groan and every whimper falling from Blaine’s lips, thumbing his clit lightly and never faltering the up and down of his hand.

When it was too much, when Blaine thought he couldn’t feel any more pleasure Mr. Hummel pressed his clit harshly and tipped Blaine over the edge whit a muffled scream, making him slump against Mr. Hummel’s body until the bright spots behind his eyelids disappeared.

“You need to stop passing out on me like that.” Mr. Hummel teased as Blaine came down from his high.

“Stop being so good at this.”

Mr. Hummel chuckled and rubbed his arm comfortingly, dropping his lips lightly on his temple. He helped Blaine put his underwear and jeans back on and waited, leaning against the whiteboard, as Blaine slid in his shoes and smoothed down his cardigan to seem somewhat presentable.

Blaine tackled Mr. Hummel in a tight embrace, provoking a quiet _umph_ from the older man and sighing when the gesture was returned.

“When?” Blaine pulled back to stare at Mr. Hummel’s face expectantly.

Mr. Hummel brushed his thumb against Blaine’s lower lip before asking, “when what?”

“When will we have sex?”

“Oh, uhm… I don’t know…” he trailed off. “At what time your parents get home?”

“Nine the latest.”

Mr. Hummel shrugged, “then we’ll have to wait for one day when we will know they’ll be out until later.”

“Why? You wanna go to my house?”

“No, I want to take you to mine but we’ll need time to get you back before them.”

“But couldn’t it be like… _any_ day and I just tell them I spent the day with Sam or Tina if they ask why I’m back late?”

“No. Trust me, you don’t want to bump into them after _that_.”

Blaine rolled the idea around in his head, they didn’t have a guarantee of it happening anytime soon but Mr. Hummel probably had a plan or something so he agreed.

“Okay,” Blaine murmured and reached up to capture Mr. Hummel’s lips with his own.

They traded kisses for a few more minutes until the alarm they had set up on Mr. Hummel’s phone went off. It was meant for times when they got carried away, if it rang they needed to wrap things up in that moment to avoid the possibility of getting caught.

 Blaine let out a long suffering sigh before he sealed their mouths one more time, whispering an, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Mr. Hummel nodded and gave his waist a light squeeze before letting go completely. Blaine went to grab his satchel from where he had carelessly tossed it by the door and stepped out of the classroom to the still empty hallways just as the bell signaled the change of period.

Blaine wondered just how long he would have to wait before they’d have the chance to have sex for the first time. As the next day ended and he accompanied his mom in their kitchen for her late dinner he was answered with a _not that much_.

As soon as he got to his room, Blaine pulled his phone out of his chinos and opened a new message. He texted Mr. Hummel and not-so-patiently waited for his teacher to call him.

The device vibrated once and before the ringtone even started Blaine was answering with a chipper, “hello.”

“Goodnight, Blaine. Is everything okay?”

Blaine bit his lip, Mr. Hummel’s concern was so endearing. “Yes,” he breathed, “perfect, actually.”

“How so?”

“Mmhmm… well,” Blaine drawled, trying to go for seductive but ultimately failing as his excitement burst from his words, “I talked to my mom and she said she’s attending a Christmas party the seventeenth. She’s taking my dad, obviously, and said they’re not going to be home until passed two in the morning so…”

Mr. Hummel hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “I can work with that. Let me think about it and I’ll see you on Monday to figure out the details.”

“So, we are doing it then?”

Mr. Hummel chuckled quietly and Blaine tilted his head, waiting for a response from him. “Possibly, don’t make any plans for that day though.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, smiling.

“Bye.”

“Wait! You don’t have… time? To do something, I mean?”

“Sorry, Blaine. I’m at my dad’s right now but I’ll call you tomorrow? If that’s okay?

“Yeah, it’s fine. Goodnight then, Mr. Hummel.”

Blaine could hear the smile on Mr. Hummel when he answered with his own, “night.”

 

* * *

 

Monday morning found Blaine bright and early sauntering to Mr. Hummel’s classroom before all the other students arrived. With a smile and his satchel high on his shoulder he knocked twice on the open door and entered the room. 

Mr. Hummel was in the back, putting some books away and he smiled as Blaine dropped his things in his usual desk and walked to stand next to him, within a respectable distance of course, the mornings were the most unpredictable to try and make a move.

“So…”

“So…” Mr. Hummel countered teasingly.

“What are we gonna do?”

Mr. Hummel looked briefly to the door and still empty classroom before focusing on Blaine’s face again. “You have glee practice on Friday’s, don’t you?” After Blaine’s affirmative nod he continued. “I was thinking you could go –”

Four students came into the room in that moment, all of them minding their own business and sitting scattered around the classroom. Mr. Hummel sighed and turned to go to the front with a quiet, “I’ll talk to you after class.”

Blaine buffed and went to his seat, mentally glaring at the interrupters and taking out his notebook and pen to take notes.

Mr. Hummel ended the class five minutes early, a rarely occurrence but not exceptional enough to be anything but a lucky incident for Blaine’s classmates. When the last person trickled out Blaine rushed to close door and stop anyone from interrupting them again. As he turned around, he caught Mr. Hummel shaking his head with an amused smile.

Blaine approached him slowly. “You’re going to tell me now?”

“You know it’s two weeks away and it’s not like it’s vital information.”

“But I wanna know!” Blaine whined.

“Okay, okay, mmhm… I don’t know what you’re doing in glee practice but I want you to go home after school.”

“I can go straight to your house, you know?”

“I know but I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Go freshen up, take a shower if you want and put whatever you want to wear, clothes you like or you think you look good on, okay?” Blaine nodded, not sure what was the point of doing all of that before meeting up but taking every single word in. “Then drive to my apartment – I’ll give you the address – and we’ll see how the afternoon unfolds.”

Blaine returned Mr. Hummel’s grin and whispered a single, “okay.”

After a few moments Mr. Hummel asked, “where do you live?”

“Oh, uhm, 514 Wilson Avenue.”

“Perfect! That’s like twenty minutes from my dad’s house. So, I’m going to drive back with you and then depending on the hour I’ll walk or take a taxi to pay a visit to my dad.”

“I thought you didn’t want to see your parents after _that_?”

“I’ve had years to master the art of sneaking around, you’re still young and naïve and we can’t risk you going home with your “I just had sex” face.”

“I don’t have that face.”

“Of course you don’t.”

Blaine glared at him. “At what time should I be at your house?”

“Around five – or six, take all the time you need, okay?”

“Fine,” Blaine said and went to retrieve his satchel from his desk and walked to the door. “See you.”

 

* * *

 

Much to Blaine’s dismay, they didn’t do anything in the two weeks leading to _the_ day and it really wasn’t for lack of trying, it just happened that Mr. Hummel was never available. Blaine supposed that with Christmas time over them everyone’s traumas came up and Mr. Hummel found himself with more students wanting to talk about their problems than Ms. Pillsbury.

Blaine questioned him on that one day, asked why he didn’t turn them down when he was busy or tired, being used as some kind of therapist was bound to be exhausting at some point but Mr. Hummel said he didn’t mind, that he wanted to be the kind of teacher he didn’t have in high school. How was he even real?

With the time apart it felt as every second ticked slower for Blaine. It wasn’t until two days before they had planned for him to go to Mr. Hummel’s apartment that he admitted to himself just how scared he was.

It wasn’t the person, Mr. Hummel was the kind of man that was worth giving your virginity over, as much as the act in itself and Blaine meant to talk with his teacher but, as said, he never had time for Blaine and he didn’t want to have that kind of conversation via text messages.

 

* * *

 

After his Friday class all Blaine got was an encouraging smile before Mr. Hummel had to go to a meeting since it was the last day of school before winter break. He couldn’t stomach anything from the cafeteria and barely got any notes down for the rest of his classes.

Glee practice wasn’t that intense but Blaine was deeply grateful Mr. Hummel suggested going home before meeting up. The hot water of the shower helped him ease his mind and relax, even if the effect only lasted until he was back in his room to pick an outfit.

He figured he had to go for something fitting but classy, something he would like to be taken off him would work too. It was also fairly cold outside, so making the appropriate choices Blaine dressed up and gelled down his hair. Wallet and keys in hand Blaine exited his house and drove to Mr. Hummel’s apartment complex.

It was only a 30 minute drive and before he knew it, Blaine was stepping out of the elevator and standing in front of the rather intimidating ‘11B’ that Mr. Hummel had indicated him.

Mr. Hummel opened the door ten seconds after Blaine’s knock on the heavy door. He had changed his clothes too and was wearing jeans and black shoes with a crème sweater over a purple dress shirt. He looked so handsome and beautiful Blaine wondered how that man could find something attractive on him.

He was invited to come in and Blaine did so very slowly, soaking in the sight before him. The place was tinted with browns and blues and beiges, it didn’t have any walls and if more than two people tried to live in there it certainly would become stuffy, for a single, young man was just fine, Blaine thought.

After the living room Blaine visualized a small peek from the bedroom, which was only separated from the rest of the area with a tall bookshelf and felt his heart quicken its beat and his stomach twist in a knot.

At his left he heard Mr. Hummel’s gentle chuckle and before he had time to turn his head fully to face him, Mr. Hummel fixed his mouth on Blaine’s, eliciting a surprised noise and persisting until Blaine’s lips were pliable under his.

They separated not long after with a soft smack and Blaine opened his eyes to see Mr. Hummel staring at him. “Better?”

Blaine nodded and breathed a grateful _yes_ before smiling up at him.

“C’mon, take off your coat. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Dinner?” Blaine muttered as he slipped off his gray peacoat and hung it next to a black jacket by the door.

“You thought I would strip you down and ravish you the second you crossed through the door?”

Blaine blushed brightly because _yes_ , that’s exactly what he thought would happen tonight. He walked in the kitchen space and noted the small table in the middle with perfectly arranged cutlery, a basket with bread and a bottle of red wine in the center.

The word _date_ flashed in his mind like lightning through the sky but was gone just as fast. It wasn’t a date and Blaine knew that, he was perfectly aware of their relationship’s dynamics and he wasn’t naïve enough to think Mr. Hummel actually liked him like that. Mr. Hummel was a gentleman, that’s all.

“Can I help you with anything?” Blaine asked.

“No, I’m done, but thank you. You can wash your hands here – or in the restroom if you want.”

“Here’s fine.” Blaine walked to the sink and made a quick work of washing his hands and drying them off as Mr. Hummel took the two plates sitting in the counter and placed them on the table, one on each side. “What is that?”

“Filet Mignon,” Mr. Hummel answered. “Are you allergic to anything?” He asked, pulling out the chair besides him for Blaine to sit before he took a seat himself.

“Not that I know of,” Blaine said.

“Good, now eat. I bet you haven’t taken a bite since lunch.”

Blaine lowered his eyes to the food in front of him, embarrassed because he hadn’t eaten at all besides a glass of milk in the morning. He grabbed the spoon at his right and tried the mashed potatoes, humming as soon as the food touched his tongue. He swallowed before speaking.

“This is really good.”

“Why thank you, I do try,” Mr. Hummel said with a smile. He poured himself a glass of wine and then eyed Blaine before speaking. “Do you want to try it? I know I shouldn’t be offering but there are a lot of things that I shouldn’t be doing. If you want I have coke too.”

“Let me try it first? From your glass, I’m very specific when it comes to alcohol.”

Mr. Hummel’s eyebrows shot up but passed his glass nevertheless. Blaine surveyed the dark liquid for a moment before taking a careful sip and grimacing as it traveled down his throat, making Mr. Hummel laugh. “I think I’ll have the coke,” Blaine requested, his voice croaky.

Mr. Hummel stood up and took the glass from Blaine’ side, walking to the fridge and taking out a coke can as Blaine tried to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth. When Mr. Hummel approached him and handed Blaine’s glass back he accepted it eagerly, taking a long sip and watching Mr. Hummel settle on the table again.

“How can you drink that?” Blaine asked.

Mr. Hummel shrugged. “You get used to it, that’s what college is for.”

Blaine shook his head and continued eating, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning way too loud to be appropriate when he tasted the filet, it was _that_ good. They didn’t speak for a while and Blaine didn’t know what kind of questions were allowed when it was just the two of them, miles away from McKinley.

He was saved from breaking the silence when Mr. Hummel asked, “Why are you nervous about this? It’s not like you’re a virgin – technically.”

“The honest answer?” After Mr. Hummel serious nod he said, “I don’t know.”

Mr. Hummel reached across the table and took Blaine’s hand in his, sweeping his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles. Blaine’s gaze flew to their joined hands, his pupils blown so wide he was sure they looked comical. “I – I trust you,” he said, meeting Mr. Hummel’s eyes, “I really do and it’s not like I’m completely clueless to what is going to happen. I guess it’s more about _doing_ it, you know? The whole act seems like a huge deal and I worry about all the silly stuff, the stuff that comes in pamphlets and sex ed websites when they tell you not to worry but you worry anyways like, what if I’m not good at it or, god, what if it hurts?”

“It won’t, I’ll make sure of it,” Mr. Hummel tightened the grip he had on Blaine’s fingers for a moment before retrieving his hand and taking his glass of wine. “And, talking from experience, I think you’ll be pretty good at it.”

Blaine hung his head and took a bite from his meal to save himself from answering. He noticed they were both almost done and the uneasiness he had been feeling throughout the day was becoming sharper.

“Mr. Hummel, can I –”

“Kurt,” Mr. Hummel interrupted him.

“What?”

“Call me Kurt. At least – when we are not in class or, you know, in front of another faculty member.”

“Okay…” Blaine was briefly taken aback by the correction but he had something to ask, he would think about it other time. “I have a question,” Mr. Hummel didn’t answer, instead was surveying him, waiting for him to continue. “Why are we here – in your house, I mean?”

“I’d have felt like a creep doing it at yours.”

“No, I mean, why in a _house_? And why with dinner beforehand? We could’ve done it in your classroom or, I don’t know, in one of our cars.”

Mr. Hummel smiled sadly at him. “I have already fucked up so many of your firsts, I wanted you to have one mildly decent, one that in ten years you wouldn’t regret as much as the others.”

Blaine was reminded of the time he blurted out he had been a virgin before their first encounter as Mr. Hummel held him against one of his bookshelves and kissed the living daylights out of him. It hadn’t gone pretty well.

“I don’t regret any of them,” Blaine said but Mr. Hummel just smiled at him one more time. Blaine got the impression he didn’t believe him.

“Are you done?” Mr. Hummel asked, downing the rest of his drink.

“Yes,” Blaine responded and did the same with his coke.

Mr. Hummel stood up and Blaine followed suit, he was about to help put the dishes away when the older man grabbed his wrist, making Blaine turn to look at him, “not now,” he said, “we don’t want to waste any more time.”

Blaine gulped quietly at those words but nodded as Mr. Hummel took him by the hand and lead him to the space occupied by his bedroom.

“I need… to use the bathroom, first,” Blaine said. Mr. Hummel pointed to the corner of the room, next to the window overviewing to the street.

“There,” he instructed and Blaine slipped inside quickly, shutting the door behind him. His heart was beating fast and he hated it.

After he was done, he flushed the toilet and used the mouthwash he found next to the faucet. Blaine looked into the mirror in front of him, his face was paler than usual but was otherwise acceptable. Breathing in deeply, he fixed his bowtie and adjusted the cuff of his sweater. He was going to go out and have sex with Mr. Hummel and everything was going to be okay.

For the first time in the day he felt the excitement override all the insecurities and harsh feelings, a small smile appearing on his face. Everything was going to be fine.

Back in the room, Mr. Hummel was scrunched down in front of his nightstand with a drawer open and fishing through it. He suddenly stood up and tossed two rather intimidating items into the double sized bed, finding Blaine standing in the doorway.

“You okay?” he asked.

Blaine nodded and walked towards Mr. Hummel, his teacher meeting him halfway. Blaine strained his neck upwards as Mr. Hummel leaned down to sloth their mouths together. Before the kiss turned too deep and unstoppable Mr. Hummel pulled away.

“Before we… start, do you have a… uhm… request or something along those lines?”

Mr. Hummel seemed serious so Blaine tried to really think about his answer. As he became hyperaware of their mismatched breathing and the faint sounds of traffic outside, he knew.

“Can you put on some music? Or the TV,” he said, though it was a perfectly reasonable demand he felt the need to explain himself. “It’s just – when it’s too silent I feel like I’m being watched or something.”

“Of course,” Mr. Hummel said. He turned on his heels to go to the living room while speaking. “It has to be the TV though, ‘cause I don’t have any specific playlists and I don’t want Beyoncé popping on us.”

Blaine grinned at him as Mr. Hummel went through the TV guide and kept muttering, “there must be a music channel here, somewhere.”

When he finally located what he was looking for he turned to Blaine and asked, “soft rock is fine with you?”

“Yeah,” Blaine giggled. Mr. Hummel placed the remote in the coffee table and took off his sweater in the way back to Blaine.

“Ready?” Mr. Hummel asked, tossing his sweater on the chair in front of his dresser.

“Don’t make me nervous again, I’m fine.”

“Just checking.”

Blaine took off his own sweater then, throwing the piece of clothing next to Mr. Hummel’s. He was about to undo his bowtie when Mr. Hummel batted his hands away gently.

“Wait, not so fast,” he said, “help me first.”

“Huh?”

Mr. Hummel smiled down at him, he took Blaine’s hands and placed them on his own chest. “Take off my shirt.”

Blaine looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before he gulped quietly and put his hands to work on the buttons in Mr. Hummel’s shirt. He started at the top, watching every button slide off their respective hole until he reached the last one.

Mr. Hummel was wearing a white undershirt, a tightfitting white undershirt and Blaine’s heart started racing again at the sight of Mr. Hummel’s defined torso, not in fear or nervousness but in excitement, desire. Mr. Hummel was staring at him expectantly and Blaine took the hint to slide the soft material off his broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor.  

“May I?” Mr. Hummel asked, reaching forward to the back of Blaine’s neck.

Blaine had barely jerked his head in affirmation when Mr. Hummel unhooked the back of his bowtie and took it away. He started working on the three buttons of Blaine’s polo as Blaine watched transfixed the swirling of his eyes, how his forehead creased momentarily in concentration.

Unlike the man in front of him, Blaine wasn’t wearing anything under his shirt and was half naked after Mr. Hummel peeled his polo off him. He felt somewhat self-conscious and was quick to do the same with Mr. Hummel’s undershirt so they were in equal ground.

He was shocked by the amount of smooth, creamy skin he was seeing, the defined chest, the prominent vein in his right shoulder that was begging to be traced with Blaine’s tongue.

Mr. Hummel was smirking down at him and Blaine felt his heart flutter when he was tugged to Mr. Hummel’s body by his belt. As Mr. Hummel fought to take off the rest of his clothing Blaine did his part, unbuttoning Mr. Hummel’s jeans and tugging them down when Mr. Hummel let go off him and toed off his shoes.

Blaine stepped out of his own pants, pooled around his ankles and removed his own shoes and socks. He had his thumbs hooked around the waistband of his briefs when Mr. Hummel took his hand and led him to the side of the bed to sit down.

Blaine lifted his hand to cup the side of Mr. Hummel’s head, down his neck and both leaned forward for a kiss. They kept their tongues to themselves, the slide of their lips, the careful sucks and gentle nips more than enough to get Blaine’s heart a stuttering mess.  

Shifting his body to face Mr. Hummel fully, Blaine maneuvered his leg so it was stretched in the bed while the other dangled off the edge. He lay down gradually, Mr. Hummel chasing his mouth until he was sprawled on top of Blaine, between his legs and holding himself up with his arms on either side of Blaine’s head.

A small, contented sigh left Blaine’s lips as Mr. Hummel lowered his body, reveling on the heat radiating off him. Mr. Hummel let his weight down on the mattress next to Blaine and trailed kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Blaine trained his eyes in the ceiling as Mr. Hummel’s lips attached to his collarbone. He felt a hand ghosting over his ribs, skirting down his side until it found the elastic waistband of his briefs. It went under the soft fabric, sliding lower to knead one of his butt cheeks.

“Up,” Mr. Hummel commanded against his skin and slipped off Blaine’s underwear when Blaine lifted his hips, the cloth skimming slowly down his legs until Blaine was completely naked for the first time in front of Mr. Hummel.

Mr. Hummel dragged his hand to Blaine’s groin, palming the bare pussy lips once, twice before he let it fall on Blaine’s hip. His mouth traveled down Blaine’s body, leaving a wet path of skin in his wake until he was settled between Blaine’s knees, stomach flat on the bed and in direct eye level with Blaine’s pussy.

Blaine shut his eyes as Mr. Hummel kissed his inner thigh, going back and forth along the delicate skin, darting out his tongue and closing his lips to suck a dark hickey at the top of Blaine’s leg. He had Blaine groaning and scoffing, impatient as Mr. Hummel’s breath tickled his skin, so close to where he was aching already.

The first flick of Mr. Hummel’s tongue took Blaine by surprise. A wide, wet stripe from his entrance to the hood of his clit that made Blaine moan into the room.

This at least was familiar, something they had done at any given opportunity since Mr. Hummel seemed to have a thing for eating Blaine out, he probably enjoyed it as much as Blaine did.

Blaine propped himself on his elbows to have a better view. The sight that met him was pretty perfect, with one hand around Blaine’s thigh and other splayed over his navel, Mr. Hummel had his hair askew and red splotches on his cheeks, his tongue out and flicking quickly over and over along Blaine’s clit.

He went lower then, pointing his tongue towards Blaine entrance but falling short of slipping it inside. Blaine groaned at Mr. Hummel’s teasing and outstretched his arm to grasp Mr. Hummel’s hair, tugging to convey his need for more.   

When Mr. Hummel moved up again, he wrapped his mouth around the pink nub and started to suck on it, his cheeks hollowing slightly. Blaine’s eyes rolled back in his head and he flopped down on the bed, Mr. Hummel didn’t relent and Blaine felt his hand creeping down until his index finger got caught in the rim of his vagina.

Blaine had barely a few seconds before the single digit entered him with little to no resistance and he was coming, arching his back and digging his head into the pillow.

When he opened his eyes again he felt disoriented and dizzy and suddenly Mr. Hummel was right in front of him, pushing his tongue inside Blaine’s willing mouth and cradling the back of his head.

It took Blaine a couple of seconds to catch up on what was happening though when it did he immediately grabbed Mr. Hummel’s head with both of his hands, fingers buried in his soft brown hair, and kissed back with all of his might, sliding their tongues together and chasing his own taste inside Mr. Hummel’s mouth.

“Why did you do that?” Blaine asked when they took a break, his voice husky. “I thought we were going all the way.”

“Don’t worry, that was only the warm up,” Mr. Hummel answered as he returned his hand between Blaine legs.

Blaine hummed when Mr. Hummel pushed his finger inside Blaine again. “I liked the warm up,” he said against the older man’s lips.

“Obviously.”

Blaine grinned and nipped on Mr. Hummel’s bottom lip, tugging at it and making Mr. Hummel smile too.

A small frown appeared in his forehead when Mr. Hummel added a second finger and scissored them in his cunt but it was gone as soon as Mr. Hummel kissed him again, making his head tip back.

He was wet with the mix of his own fluids and Mr. Hummel’s saliva, Blaine felt the cold air hitting his skin, making him shiver. Mr. Hummel kissed his temple and kept his nose tucked against Blaine’s hairline, his breath against Blaine’s cheek and his other hand anchored around Blaine’s waist as he slid yet another finger.

With three fingers within him, Blaine closed his eyes. Mr. Hummel didn’t move his hand around, it was just _there_ for several moments until it wasn’t, Mr. Hummel wiping it off on the comforter. Blaine felt open and impatient as he watched Mr. Hummel kneel on the bed and reach for the condom he had thrown when Blaine stepped out of the bathroom.

Blaine tried to get his breathing right and his arousal in check but the sight of Mr. Hummel’s long cock being covered with latex was making it impossible.

He tilted his head when he saw Mr. Hummel grab the bottle on the bed and coat himself with lube.

“Better to be safe,” he whispered when he saw Blaine’s questioning expression. He entered Blaine’s personal space again as Blaine nodded and lay back, Mr. Hummel going down with him. “Tell me if I go too fast.”

Blaine saw his right arm disappear between their bodies with his peripheral vision, he had eyes only for Mr. Hummel’s face, his intense and clear gaze looking straight back at him.

His right thigh was pushed to the side and Mr. Hummel dropped down on his elbow, their faces almost touching. The slick bluntness of Mr. Hummel’s cockhead slid between Blaine’s wet folds making him bite down on his lip. When it reached his opening Blaine felt his heart come to a halt and then speed up as the tip of Mr. Hummel’s cock started slipping inside.

It happened slowly, with Mr. Hummel letting go of his dick to bracket Blaine’s head between his forearms. Blaine’s breath hitched at the stretch, the way his muscles opened up to accommodate the length and shape of the cock entering him.

He clung to Mr. Hummel’s back and pressed his face to the other man’s neck, breathing shakily. He was completely overwhelmed by the night events, by the unexpected dinner, by the fact that this was the first time he was completely bared to other person, by Mr. Hummel’s gentle touches and intense kissing, and how he made sure everything was utterly perfect for Blaine.

A single tear slipped from the corner of Blaine’s eye, one that had more to do with how raw his emotions felt and less with the deep pressure in his lower abdomen.

“Everything okay?” Mr. Hummel asked. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No,” Blaine responded, shaking his head. “It’s – it’s just a lot to take in.” He felt the snort through Mr. Hummel’s throat before it was actually out and he started giggling wetly, his stomach constricting, “don’t make me laugh! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Mr. Hummel protested, smile obvious in his voice. They stayed still after Mr. Hummel’s cock was completely inside Blaine, balls snug against Blaine’s ass. “Tell me when I can move.”

It wasn’t long after that Blaine mumbled, “you can.”

Mr. Hummel drew his hips back and fucked back in, slow and careful though it still stole the air from Blaine’s lungs.

“Still good?” Mr. Hummel’s tone was tight, he was surely trying to hold back and Blaine felt a little bad for it, he wanted the both of them to enjoy this.

“Yeah,” he breathed and kissed Mr. Hummel’s neck to reassure him, right under his ear, making him moan and snap his hips forward.

“God, Blaine,” Mr. Hummel gasped. Empowered and slightly stunned by the reaction, Blaine started sucking on the same spot. Mr. Hummel groaned loudly and started setting up a light rhythm, driving in and out of Blaine’s body.

Blaine plumped on the bed as the thrusts became speedier, he felt a pleasant ache low in his groin and a fullness never achieved before with only his fingers, or Mr. Hummel’s for that matter.

Mr. Hummel balanced on one arm as he dropped the other down Blaine’s body, running his hand through the plains of skin until he reached Blaine’s knee. He hooked his hand around the back of it and began pushing it up, towards Blaine’s chest.

The change of angle and pressure had Blaine mewling under Mr. Hummel, the intense spikes of pleasure shooting through him like fire, making him cant his pelvis to meet Mr. Hummel’s thrusts, Mr. Hummel pressing harder on his leg. They were both covered in a fine layer of sweat despite the chill of the air around them, their skin slapping loudly.

Mr. Hummel let go of his knee and instead grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into a messy, off-center kiss. Blaine’s hands found Mr. Hummel’s hair, and threaded his fingers through his brown locks as he wrapped his legs around his teacher’s waist, driving Mr. Hummel’s dick deeper and harder into his pussy.

Blaine let out short, needy whimpers. Mr. Hummel was nailing him up just _right_ and letting the hottest grunts above him, the arousal was coiling in his core. He was almost _there_ , he just needed…

“Touch yourself,” Mr. Hummel gritted out.

Blaine sneaked his hand between their bodies, not an easy fit since they were pressed as close as two people could be, and slipped his index and ring finger to cover his clit. His head was already spinning at only three fast strokes, Mr. Hummel unrelenting with the rhythm of his thrusts.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whimpered as he arched off the bed, his orgasm ripping through him, warm, fast and striking.

Mr. Hummel had impaled himself on Blaine and was only grinding his hips down, his breath was coming raggedly, his mouth was open and his eyelids were tightly closed. Blaine saw him shudder and then he was gazing down at him, eyes slightly unfocused.

They maintained eye contact for several moments, breathing into each other’s mouths until Mr. Hummel sat up and pulled out swiftly, making Blaine whine at the sudden loss.

“ _Shit_. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He said, leaning down again to check Blaine’s face for any sign of distress.

“I’m okay,” Blaine drawled out. His sated and exhausted body demanding sleep. He saw a fond smile appear on Mr. Hummel face, but maybe that was just his fucked out mind.

“Don’t sleep, we have to leave soon,” Mr. Hummel said but it fell on deaf ears as Blaine moved his legs to turn on his side.

“No.”

The bed rustled next to him. He was pretty sure he heard Mr. Hummel padding around the room and muttering to himself but he was too far gone to make out the words.

Not so long after, a hand settled on his face and Blaine opened his eyes, Mr. Hummel was lying on his side, propped on his elbow.

“You can nap for a while. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go, okay?” Blaine hummed and curled against Mr. Hummel’s chest, his eyes slipping closed again. “Blaine, what…?”

Mr. Hummel tried to move away but Blaine grunted in displeasure until he settled on the bed, huffing, “you’re ridiculous.”

“I’m adorable,” Blaine said, sighing at the warmth radiating from Mr. Hummel’s body and enjoying the steady fall and rise of his chest, submitting to darkness as Mr. Hummel’s arms closed around him.     


End file.
